


All the Times

by JoyHale



Series: Brotherly Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: John thinks of all the times he caught Sam and Dean but never realized what he was seeing.





	All the Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quickie to warm you up guys, before uploading a real sequel this weekend ;) Hope you'll enjoy it even though it's short. Feedback is admired!

All the times he caught Sam and Deen both breathless and red-cheeked, with tee-shirts inside out, grinning at each other when they thought he wasn't looking.

All the times Dean put his arm protectively around Sam's shoulders even when Sam was way too old for that.

All the times Dean practically growled at everyone who tried to hit on Sam.

All the times when Sam had a nightmare - Dean would cuddle up with him in one bed, even though Sam was sixteen now.

All the times he heard the slight moaning from the bathroom.

All the times when some girl practically threw herself at Dean, but he just smiled politely and said he wasn't interested. That he was with someone. Now John knew it wasn't just an excuse though.

All the times Sam was angry at John, wanted to scream at him, but Dean came to him and said: "It's okay." And Sam calmed down.

John remembered Sam's sixteen birthday when Dean made him breakfast in bed. John had to do work on a case, and the boys seemed very cool with that. After he was practically shoved off the door, he heard Dean saying to Sam in a teasing tone, "Got something special for you, Sammy."

And he also remembered the night when Sam woke from an apparently terrible nightmare, shaking and sweating and John wanted to comfort him, but Sam almost flinched away and practically pleaded, "Dean."

Or when this guy approached Sam and Dean ended punching the guy, growling, "He's taken!" Little too protective for a brother, though.

Also when he and Bobby left them at Bobby's place, only to come back to a half-moans from the bedroom. Bobby looked at the door knowingly; John didn't even consider the option of his boys doing something.

How could John be so damn blind?


End file.
